worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
WUaS Head of Fundraising and Fiduciary Responsibility
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. Head Fundraiser to Do List Develops WUaS Funding Develops Budgets - including WUaS travel budget Helps develop the Master Plan Develops WUaS Credit Card and Paypal after tax-exempt status for wiki The Head fundraiser is responsible for the following intern positions: 1 WUaS intern head of grant writing (e.g. Bill and Melinda Gates' foundation, Buffett, Sloan, Soros, Silicon Valley computer company foundations, all of the Domini Social Equity Corporations' Foundations (companies that have met socially responsible and activist screens) 1 WUaS intern head of corporate liaisons (where WUaS could offer accounting courses for companies, and related course development as 'thank you' courses, for significant grants) 1 WUaS intern head of academic liaison for pension and health benefits for FTEs 1 WUaS intern head of accounting 1 WUaS intern head of communication with board members (for 5 person clerk board and for 100+ person board – a board member in every major city in the world?) 1 WUaS intern head of endowment management and planning (socially-conscious mutual fund indexing approach). Move WUaS beyond startup Companies receive good publicity WUaS Budget and plan for each of the 7300 languages - as both universities and schools WUaS - vis-a-vis wiki WUaS - health insurance/pensions, $1 million in 1st yr, insurance - general manager, head fundraiser, interns' budget WUaS benefits WUaS pensions United Nations funding relationship WUaS Obama educational stimulus plans WUaS Set up bequest process Network with Friendly organizations, such as AFSC and Friends Fiduciary for finance Select Video and Audio Pelten, Jennifer. 2014. Mission focused events short. Paul Jolly Youtube channel. World University and School Links Business Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Plan Fundraising: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Fundraising Master Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Plan Open Access Funding: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Funding WUaS Head of Fundraising and Fiduciary Responsibility: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Head_of_Fundraising_and_Fiduciary_Responsibility World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 International (CC BY-SA 3.0) - https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!